


You Did Say "Anything"

by Lokifan



Series: Teenage girlhood: power dynamics and messy friendship and sex. i.e. the Daphne/Pansy porn [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Situational Humiliation, Voyeurism, sub Pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy chose not to come if it meant doing it in the Slytherin common room. The next day, Daphne makes her pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did Say "Anything"

**Author's Note:**

> This is an immediate sequel to "Walkies". I wrote it for the January '16 theme at Daily Deviant, "everything old is new again" - the chosen kinks being clamps and cunnilingus.

Pansy whimpered. Daphne’s sharp blue eyes, looking down at her - Pansy’s back arched without her permission, her hips rolling forward. Daphne shifted smoothly, denying her touch.

Daphne was flushed, forehead sweaty; her face rosily post-orgasmic. Pansy whined again in frustration, closing her eyes. Her cunt was aching and hot, her nipples swollen from Daphne’s mouth, her skin itching for sensation.

To be seen crawling was one thing. She couldn’t let the other Slytherins see her this helpless. She _couldn’t_.

“No.”

“No?” Daphne’s voice was hoarse, her hot breath puffing over Pansy’s cheek with every word. Her blonde hair slid over Pansy’s bare skin; even that tiny prickling made Pansy’s throat close from desire. “You know this is the only way you’re coming tonight.”

“I know, but I - if they see me like this, all of them - ”

“You don’t need to explain.” Daphne kissed Pansy’s forehead, and smiled down at her. The smile was bright and beautiful; the eyes were hotly pleased, and Pansy felt a sudden thrill of fear. “You’ve decided, and that’s enough.”

Daphne slid away. She stayed by the bed as she shed her remaining clothes and climbed into her pyjamas. Pansy closed her eyes, hiding from the muscles of Daphne’s back and the freckles on her shoulders. She wriggled awkwardly out of her skirt at last and tossed it over the side of the bed without looking.

Daphne laughed. The mattress moved and then Pansy was wrapped in Daphne’s warmth and smell and weight. “Okay, I guess we’re going to sleep.”

Pansy groaned.

Daphne laughed again, low, and nipped her earlobe. “I’m staying close. If you come, I’ll know.”

Pansy gave a long, full-body wriggle, then settled down. Daphne nestled against her. Daphne was relaxed and heavy against her, muscles liquid from orgasm. Pansy could feel herself drawn tight, like a bowstring in the moment before release.

But there’d be no release. Not tonight at least. Her skin was hot, blood running close to the surface; her clit was swollen, desperate for sensation. She squirmed, pressing her thighs together under the duvet. A jolt of pleasure shot through her an instant before Daphne pulled back the covers and delivered a smack to one thigh.

“Pansy, we’re having an early night. And if you try getting yourself off, I’ll bind you wrist and ankle to the bed, and you can hope I don’t tell the other girls when they come up to bed.”

Lust shuddered through Pansy, blanking out her mind for a moment. It wasn’t fair; Daphne’s withholding of pleasure, controlling whether Pansy came or not… it was enough to make want curl in Pansy’s stomach in itself.

She slid a hand into Daphne’s hair, and Daphne made a pleased sound. The other was clinging to the wooden side of the bed.

Pansy tried to think of sleepy, restful things. Sheep. Pillows. Pillow in her face while she screamed into it as Daphne ate her out, fingerfucking her ruthlessly until she -

Pansy groaned under her breath. It was going to be a long night.

***

Pansy had fallen asleep long after Daphne. Daphne’s pleased murmurings, her full-body enjoyment of Pansy’s desperation, had only made things worse. Daphne fell asleep at last with a hand on Pansy’s stomach, seeming to soak in all Pansy’s desire and how Daphne held that control in the palm of her hand. Pansy stared at the canopy of her four-poster, Daphne’s warm breath puffing over her shoulder, and tried not to think about the ache between her legs.

Thinking about tomorrow -- the whisperings there’d be about their little show in the common room -- didn’t help.

There was sunlight filtering onto her face, and hands on her breasts. Pansy wasn’t awake yet, her mind wasn’t working; all she knew was her body. She was lying on her side, a little too warm under the covers, Daphne’s body plastered against her back. Pansy’s nipples were hard, little jolts of pleasure from them shocking through her. Daphne’s hands were on her, proprietary as ever as her fingertips teased at her.

Pansy made a mush-mouthed sound, still not quite awake. Daphne chuckled against her, and pressed a kiss to the tender hollow under Pansy’s ear. Then she pinched, hard and ruthless, and Pansy squealed and kicked.

After long moments, she let go. Pansy panted, her breasts heaving against Daphne’s hands, overflowing them. Daphne squeezed her breasts; it was deliberately unpleasuring, just enjoying her ability to touch. “Good morning.”

“Good mor -- morning.” Pansy stuttered as Daphne teased her fingernails over her nipples. “D-Daphne, what are you - !” She moaned as Daphne slid one hand down to her cunt. She didn’t touch her clit; instead she rubbed her fingertips over Pansy’s entrance, letting Pansy twitch and and shift and chase pleasure.

“You’ll find out.” Daphne’s voice was rich with lust and amusement and condescending fondness. She let Pansy push forward into her hands, groaning. All the lust from last night exploded outwards again, an underground river coming to the surface.

Pansy turned, wanting to see Daphne, to kiss her. It was a full-body kiss, their breasts pressed together, Pansy nipping a little at Daphne’s lip and feeling Daphne scratch down her back in glorious punishment. Pansy’s back bowed in reaction; she slid one leg up over the curve of Daphne’s hip, opening herself to Daphne’s hands.

Daphne stroked her where she was hot and slick, chuckling into Pansy’s mouth at Pansy’s whine. Pansy stroked Daphne’s cheek, feeling her flush, as Daphne slipped two fingers inside her. The friction made Pansy’s breath stutter.

Daphne shifted, ducking her head to Pansy’s breasts. She shifted her hand at the same time, finding the right angle; her thumb teasing at Pansy’s clit, sending shockwaves through her, while sweet suction tortured Pansy’s nipples. Pansy’s mind whited out; she could hear herself squealing, could hear Daphne’s heavy breathing, could smell Daphne’s hair in the pillow and sex.

“You want to come?” Daphne’s voice was low, almost hoarse. “You want to come, Pansy?”

“Yes!” Pansy said painfully. She was riding Daphne’s hand now, following Daphne’s rhythm. “Please, come on, you can’t -- I’ll do anything -- ”

“Anything?”

“Anything!”

Daphne flicked her tongue over one nipple, wordless permission. Pansy half-screamed as her orgasm hit, shaking in every muscle, her cunt tight around Daphne’s fingers. Daphne fucked her all through it, ruthless, startling little cries out of her as she came down.

Slowly the world came into focus around her; her own panting, school cotton sheets under her, Daphne’s blue eyes stroking over her body.

Daphne straddled her, and Pansy felt her brain go _twang_ at the feel of Daphne’s thighs around her hips, Daphne’s cunt against her, Daphne’s hands on either side of her head. Pansy felt enclosed. Daphne’s blonde hair fell around her as Daphne lowered her mouth towards Pansy’s, eyes predatory. The kiss sent aftershocks through her.

Daphne pulled back enough to murmur, “shift down a bit, all right?” Pansy obeyed, starting to smile. Daphne straddled her face. Suddenly Pansy was enclosed in strong thighs and the smell and heat of her. Pansy held Daphne's lips apart with two fingers and licked into her. She went lightheaded at the taste. She moved up, sucking a little at one lip, and mouthed her way to Daphne's clit. Daphne groaned, jerking against her hard enough to make the bedsprings creak.

Then she was grinding against Pansy, riding her face. Pansy could do little but try to keep up, working lips and tongue as Daphne moved. Daphne's hands were in her hair, pulling painfully when Pansy pleased her. Pansy gasped for breath as Daphne took her pleasure. Before long Pansy felt Daphne tighten round her fingers, felt her shudder through orgasm. It sent an answering glow through Pansy.

Daphne rolled away, leaving Pansy panting and limp on the bed. She heard Daphne _accio_ something, but didn't open her eyes until she felt Daphne cup one heaving breast, pinching her nipple into painful hardness.

“Daphne, what are you – oh!” Pansy squealed as she felt something close on her nipple, more from shock than pain. She sat up and felt the slight weight of it shift: a clamp, silver-bright against her skin.

“You did say you'd do anything if I let you come,” Daphne said, voice teasing but warm. “And besides, you owe me a forfeit from last night.”

Pansy blinked into Daphne's blue eyes. They were bright with laughter and lust. Daphne rubbed a thumb over Pansy's other nipple without looking away, coaxing it fully hard. Pansy breathed shallowly, trying not to look away or flinch as Daphne flicked the other clamp closed.

They were light, a gentle constant pressure. Still, they made her look vulnerable, the tweezer shape of them holding her nipples pouting out from her chest for attention. Daphne eyed them ravenously.

“You're wearing them all day if you want to come tonight.”

Pansy's mouth dropped open.

“You did say anything.”

Daphne sounded delighted. Once Pansy would've felt so irritated to hear her so smug. She felt the faint echo of it now, but after months of Daphne teaching her to please her, it was hard to remember any irritation behind the glow of pleasure at seeing Daphne look at her like that.

And the prickling fear.

“Now remember you can choose,” Daphne cooed. “You needn't come tonight, after all. I'll let you decide that, no worries.”

Pansy breathed shallowly, trying to decide, to think beyond the slight constant tugging. Daphne flicked the clamps and Pansy flinched, but it sent pleasure-pain squirming through her.

“I can change my mind later, right?”

“Of course,” Daphne told her, stroking her like she was a thoroughbred horse to be soothed. “But then you won't come. No matter how many orgasms you give me.”

Pansy shut her eyes. Right. Daphne would stick by her own rules but that wasn't quite the same thing as playing fair. She'd make it tough on Pansy to disobey.

Pansy put on a soft bra and white school shirt, adjusting them carefully. Daphne watched avidly while she plaited her blonde hair. Soon they were both dressed, tidy and ready to learn. Daphne smirked and put one thumb unerringly on a clamp, making Pansy suck in her breath. “Lovely.”

Pansy barely ate at breakfast, trying to track her classmates' eyes as they passed her: could they see the clamps? It was made harder by last night; plenty of Slytherins were watching her, grinning and whispering.

She spent her first two lessons constantly aware of the clamps, that slight constant pressure that went from tingling to stinging. She made mistake after mistake in Charms, and felt dread hit her as the Slytherins descended to the Potions classroom.

She was paired with Hermione Granger, which was probably the only reason Pansy didn't blow herself up trying to make a Soothing Solution. Daphne was partnered with Dean Thomas but still seemed to find plenty of opportunity to whisper with the other Slytherin girls and giggle.

Pansy thought they were looking at her, but told herself not to be paranoid. They probably weren't – and if they were, they had plenty of reason to be looking at her already after seeing Daphne parade her around on her knees. At least they'd never breathe a word of it outside Slytherin.

She went into the ingredients cupboard to get more powdered centaur hoof. She heard someone come in behind her, but didn't bother to turn. Then Pansy felt them snap her bra band. She whimpered as the jerk shifted the clamps painfully, and turned in time to see Millicent's face light up. “Nice.”

Pansy flushed painfully, and kicked herself for confirming the truth of what Daphne must have told them.

She used to be the top girl in Slytherin. She wasn't at the bottom now, not even close, but Daphne had definitely overtaken her.

She should've been angry. She _was_. It was just hard to remember when she was wet and aching with want.

At break Pansy headed to the ladies. Daphne caught her up and took her wrist. She smiled as Pansy glanced at her, an expression that on someone else might have looked sweet. “Girls never go alone, right?”

Daphne towed her into a little-used bathroom on the first floor, and then into a stall. Pansy's breath left her as Daphne pressed her back against the stone wall. Their schoolbags thumped down around their ankles as Daphne attacked Pansy's shirt, tearing at sturdy schoolgirl buttons. Pansy was unbuttoning Daphne's in return, wanting the feel of skin against hers.

Daphne pulled down the cups of Pansy's bra, ungentle. Pansy squealed. Daphne stared. She looked transfixed, open-mouth mesmerised. Pansy felt lust and pleasure thump through her at that look on Daphne's face.

Daphne flicked at the clamps, and Pansy gasped as pain sparked through her. Daphne's gaze flickered between Pansy's breasts and her eyes, watching Pansy's reactions as Daphne nudged and flicked and tugged at the clamps. Pansy's flinches became pained moans, and she jerked against the wall. Daphne moved forward, pushing a thigh between Pansy's legs, close enough for Pansy to smell her shampoo, to feel her breath on her. Daphne kept playing, stroking at the soft underside of Pansy's breasts and tugging at the clamps, hurting her sweetly. Pansy's cries spiralled until they rang against the stone. She flung her head back, groaning. Daphne was riding Pansy's thigh, enjoying her cries. Pansy kissed her and Daphne stroked her throat with one gentle hand, surely feeling the vibration as Pansy moaned.

Daphne pulled back, sweat at her temples. She moved back against the opposite wall of the stall, fumbling to pull down her knickers and skirt. “Come here. Down. Come on Pansy, quickly, or we'll be late for Transfiguration.”

Pansy obeyed, falling to her knees in front of Daphne. Daphne stroked her hair back, a gentle counterpoint to the ache of her breasts. Pansy buried her face in Daphne's pussy, inhaling the smell of her, licking to find the hot slick taste of her. Daphne moaned gratifyingly as Pansy worked her tongue in steady long strokes.

“Fuck, you're good at that. I don't know why I don't just keep you tied to my bed and have the house-elves bring you food. And you're so hot when you're nervous, giving me that look when you don't know what I'll do, and all morning you're just quivering with it and I know what you h-have under your shirt...”

Pansy grinned as she heard Daphne stutter. It was a point of pride to interrupt Daphne's filthy murmurings, to make her words hitch and halt as Pansy pressed her tongue into Daphne's cunt, or flicked it rapidly against her clit, or sucked as Daphne approached the edge. The only thing better than hearing Daphne's praise was making it stop.

“Your tits look amazing with those things, like jewellery just for me... nipples all r-red and sensitive and – I could just play with them for hours and watch you cry – ” Daphne's thighs clenched, her hands tightening in Pansy's hair. Pansy kept going, knowing they only had a short time. Daphne must've been wound up from the knowledge of the clamps all morning. She'd often kept Pansy on her knees long enough to make them ache from the cold stone, but now she seemed halfway to orgasm already. Pansy pressed two fingers into Daphne's slick cunt, sucking rhythmically at her, and felt a shudder run through her. Daphne groaned, thrusting her hips steadily, Pansy's world made up of hot skin and the sound of Daphne moaning and the taste of her. The knowledge of how Pansy was pleasing her.

“And you go round today looking just as hot and untouchable as always, Pansy Parkinson with her nose in the air, and if they only heard what you'll do so I'll let you come, if they could see – ”

The last word distorted into a cry and Daphne came, holding Pansy's face smothered between her legs as she rode out the waves of it. Pansy, held helplessly in place, kept sucking at her until she was released. Daphne stared down bright-eyed, watching Pansy's clamped breasts heave as she fought for breath.

Pansy stood to kiss her. Daphne allowed it, kissing her sweetly while tweaking one nipple to hear her whine. Pansy couldn't help it, whimpering as Daphne caught her lower lip and bit it and played with one clamp. Pain spiralled through her and her cunt _throbbed_.

Daphne pulled back and then pulled Pansy's bra back into place. She began buttoning herself up. Pansy went still in confusion, and Daphne looked up.

“You don't think you get to come just like that?”

Pansy gaped at her soundlessly. It was unbearably hot to be casually denied, Daphne the undoubted queen of her little kingdom, but Pansy _needed_ to –

“Do be serious. I certainly am when I give you a forfeit. Besides, we can't be late for class just because you're rather slutty.” She kissed Pansy's cheek. “Come on, fix your face. We've got to go.”

Pansy obeyed. She certainly wasn't going to risk pissing Daphne off right now or Merlin knew what she'd come up with.

She watched the clock all through Transfiguration, counting down. Fifty minutes, half an hour, twenty minutes – The last quarter of an hour was a blur. She was squirming and desperate, and it wasn't getting better. She wanted to tear open her shirt and rip off the clamps right there, she wanted to shove her hand into her knickers and come from the bloody relentless feel of them. She couldn't bear it.

The lunch bell rang and Pansy sprang from her seat. She'd run back to the dorm and wank while Daphne was at lunch with the other girls. She couldn't take it any more.

She raced from the room ahead of the rush. Surely when Daphne couldn't see her, she'd head off for lunch before seeking Pansy out – Daphne hadn't eaten any more breakfast than Pansy had, taken up with watching her, bright-eyed.

Pansy took the stairs down to the dungeons at a run and then felt her muscles tighten from pain: her breasts, jiggling a little as she ran. She slowed as she turned the corner towards the dorms, but her whole mind was on her impending quickfire orgasm.

She felt a hand wrap round her upper arm and jerk her backwards round a corner. Pansy was slammed back against the wall, gasping. It was Millicent holding her there in place against the wall, and then Lavinia Cooper took hold of her other arm. For a moment Pansy's mind went blank with shock.

Daphne tutted, and Pansy flinched. She came forward out of shadow like a bleach-blonde Hades, shaking her head.

“Running back for a quick go at yourself, were we?” she said. “And after you promised, too.”

“Daphne – ” Pansy said, voice strangled, before cutting herself off in a gasp as Daphne pulled at her tie, loosening it, and then calmly began to unbutton her shirt.

Pansy looked back and forth at Millicent and Lavinia, but they didn't seem inclined to move nor remotely embarrassed. Millicent was smiling darkly at her, and Pansy felt Lavinia's hand tighten on her wrist as Daphne's hands moved down her torso and Pansy's school shirt gaped open.

Daphne paused, watching her. “Remember our deal?” she said softly. “I can still give you another forfeit instead.”

Pansy couldn't, she just _couldn't_ let Daphne choose another forfeit. Especially when she'd surely make it even harder.

Pansy shut her eyes and said nothing. There was a slight pause and then Pansy felt Daphne resume unbuttoning her shirt before she untucked it and pulled it wide, baring Pansy in the clammy underground air.

Then Pansy heard a Vanishing spell. She opened her eyes as she felt her bra vanish, leaving her bare-breasted. She sucked in a startled breath, and Daphne gave her an intimate smile. In the chill of the dungeon corridor, Daphne's hands stroking her skin felt shockingly warm.

“You're so gorgeous,” Daphne breathed. “She's so gorgeous, isn't she girls?” Pansy blushed at the noises of agreement as Daphne's stroking of the sensitive undersides of her breasts became holding them, making them bounce a little for the pleasure of the audience. “And her tits look even better with some decoration.” Daphne's smile turned sly as she flicked one clamp and Pansy jerked in the grip of her captors. “And that's not even the best bit.” She did it again and Pansy cried out.

“Yeah, that's it. That's the great part, those noises she makes.” Daphne plastered herself against Pansy, kissing her, as Pansy was wracked by humiliation and happiness to hear herself praised like that. Then Pansy felt Daphne's hand under her skirt, rubbing between her legs. It was crude but effective, Pansy already wound to a fever pitch. She groaned into Daphne's mouth, twisting her hips for a better angle. The movement shifted the clamps where Daphne was leaning against her and she made a choked sound.

Daphne pulled back a little, puffing hot breath against Pansy's face as she jerked Pansy's knickers down, giving herself free access. Pansy moaned as Daphne stroked her clit. Then two of Daphne's fingers slid into her cunt, smooth and relentless, and Pansy clenched round them in desperation.

Millicent was stroking Pansy's arm as she held her in place; Lavinia's grip was bruising, her eyes bright. Pansy moaned helplessly as Daphne finger-fucked her, finally giving her what she needed, and the other girls snickered. She sucked in a breath, humiliation and desire making her dizzy.

“She makes the best noises when you mess with the clamps,” Lavinia said.

“Yes,” agreed Millicent, eyes alight. “This little squeal when you pull on them.”

Daphne laughed and plucked at the right clamp with her free hand, and Pansy couldn't stop herself. They giggled.

Daphne gave a wolf-sharp grin then, and sprung the clamp free. Pansy gave a low scream from the feeling and Daphne fucked her all through it, pushing pleasure unrelentingly through the pain as Pansy squirmed, trying to process it all.

Daphne kissed her mouth, her jaw, her neck. Sucking bites sent stinging sensation through her and made her thighs quiver around Daphne's busy hand. Then Daphne stroked a soft, teasing touch over Pansy's unclamped nipple and she came; quivering, defenceless in the face of it. Pansy felt like a prey animal taken up and shaken. Her cries rang round the stone corridor; she was only kept upright by the grip the other girls had on her.

Pansy slumped against the stone. Daphne gave her a long kiss. “Feel better, darling?”

“Fucking _finally_.”

“Oh good,” Daphne cooed. “Because we're not finished yet.”

“What – what?”

Daphne flicked off the other clamp and dropped to her knees. Her tongue sent shocks reverberating through Pansy, her nipples still burning, her whole body oversensitive from orgasm; it felt like flying and she couldn't bear it. She was half-sobbing, overstimulated; Pansy could faintly feel the itch of mascara streaking down her cheeks. She groaned with every pump of Daphne's fingers inside her, every flick of her tongue against her clit. Before long Pansy's legs were trembling again; she was saying something, mush-mouthed pleas for she-didn't-know-what.

Millicent reached out and weighed a breast in one hand, a thumb rubbing curiously at one scarlet nipple. Pansy's breath stuttered in shock at this strange touch. Daphne glanced up from between Pansy's legs. She gave Millicent an unreadable look, then went back to eating Pansy out with ruthless focus.

Daphne's control, her unspoken permission for Millicent to touch Pansy – Pansy could hardly breathe. She came with a wail, shuddering under their hands.

Pansy was left trembling in the aftermath. She was blearily aware of the other girls leaving while Daphne pulled up Pansy's knickers, did up her shirt, reassembled the Slytherin myth around her. When it was all done they kissed for a long while, quietly wrapped up together in the dungeon corridor.

“You were so good for me, I'm so happy,” Daphne murmured. “Just perfect.”

Pansy laughed breathlessly. “I bet you'd been wanting that for a while. How did – ”

“Ssh, all right, we can talk later. You should go and fix your make-up before lunch is over.” She patted Pansy's cheek. “You wouldn't want the Gryffindors to start asking questions, would you?”


End file.
